The Hare and the Weasel
by dramascenequeen
Summary: Hello, I m Bex Harrison, hence the word Hare in the title. This is the story of an unfortunate my marriage, written by me and lived by me! Well I suppose the marriage it s self didn t turn out to unfortunate, but the law the forced it was defiantly unfortunate. Now befroe you go read the story, could I ask one teensy favor of you, will you please review my story? Thanks and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Tap…Tap…Tap…Tap. I awoke with a start, my vision blurry from sleep. Groggily looking around for the source of insistent noise, I finally spotted it by the window. Standing up and shuffling across the room, I cracked open the window just enough for the owl to hop in. A beautiful red barn owl, scooted into my room. The owl wasn`t one I recognized, and then I spotted the Ministry of Magic seal on the letter attached to the owls leg. Carefully detaching the letter from the owl, I broke the seal.

Dear Ms. Rebecca Harrison,

The Ministry would like to inform you of a new law passed that affects you. Due to recent decline in population as a result of the war, The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, along with the Wizgamot have decided that in order to maintain our Wizarding population to what it once was, a Marriage Law is in Order. Due to the amount of people who died in the war, we have allotted that you and your fiancée are to have 3 kids.

The name of your betrothed as of now is "Mr. Fredrick Gideon Weasley."

As a reminder of the law and its intentions, your wand and others around you will be tracked. Any spells that prevent the birth of a child or prevent their partner or themselves from having intimate relations will be punishable by trial. Those of which that refuse the marriage will have their powers stripped and wands snapped, and either sent to Azkaban or have their memories erased and sent to the Muggle world.

You MUST conceive and birth a child at the maximum of two years after marriage. You're marriage date must be before "January 1st" of next year. Divorce is not allowed, nor is it permitted for one to cheat. It is advised you get acquainted with your fiancé as soon as possible and become comfortable with life as a couple.

The Ministry has provided you with a match that you know well and based on your personality profiles completed in your sixth year of schooling. Good luck to you and we wish you a Happy Marriage.

Hope you are well,

Maria Thompson  
Department of Marriage and Couple Affairs.

"Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn-"

`Ello, I`m Rebecca Harrison, but I prefers to be called Bex. I figured before I told you about my… unfortunate marriage (well it didn`t turn out unfortunate, but the process in which I got married was.) It would be nice for you to get to know me a little. So here it goes! I`m a little small…

Okay I`m really small, like we`re talking 5'2 and barely making it a that. I`ve chocolate brown hair that hits right around my butt and takes a full ten minutes to brush in the morning (Or it did before I realized, in my 7th year mind you, that I could just use magic to undo the knots. I know, I know I`m a genius!) Unlike both my parents I`m extremely tan, but then again I`m adopted, so who knows what genes I have! My parents adopted me from America when I was eight! They were brilliant to me and spoiled me to death! Shipped me off to Hogwarts when I was 11 and I was homesick for the first 3 months. I begged them to let me come home, but they said stick it out till the ends of the year and if I still hated it then I could be homeschooled. Two weeks later I met Ginny Weasley and we became immediate best friends!

Then when I turned 15 my parents were murdered by a group of Deatheaters on Christmas Eve. You see they were Aurors, my parents and damn good ones at that, they spent their lives saving people, but in the end no one was there to save them. I was away at the tie it happened, spending Christmas Eve at the burrow with Weasley`s (by then I had spent huge chunks of the summer and Christmas vacation at their house and I was friends with the whole family.) When I got the news I cried and cried, blaming myself. I became very withdrawn my 6t year of Hogwarts, it didn`t help that Voldemort took over the school. I barley spoke to anyone and drifted through classes, almost unaware of the horrors going on around me. No you may be asking, well what you up? The answer to that would be the war. Yes it took a whole bloody war to pull me out of my self-pity. As soon as I saw all of my friends rushing out to defend our school, it was like a slap in the face. I immediately jumped in helping wherever I could and in the end we won.

Now, 4 years later, I live in a three bedroom flat with my best friend Ginny and my other best friend Hermione Granger (the second part of the Golden Trio, or if you talk to Ron she`s the third part.) Ginny and I opened a dress shop in Diagon Alley right next to Fred and George`s Joke shop. It was Ginny`s genius idea to set up there. She said we would get customers that were coming out of their store. I was against the idea at first, but once our business got started and we were making tons of money I had to apologize and tell her she was right (which she made me repeat several agonizing times times for her enjoyment.) So there you go now you know all about me and I can continue on with my story! Where was I… Oh yeah!

"Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn-" I was cut off by my bedroom door opening and my best friend and flat mate Ginny Weasley leaned against my door frame. "I see you got your letter then?" She asked, a smile playing across her lips.

"HOW THE HEL ARE YOU SMILING?" I bellowed at her, then it clicked, "You and Harry are engaged and they aren`t tearing apart engaged couples, are they?"

"Yep." Ginny said still smiling infuriatingly.

"I hate you." I muttered, pushing past her into the small living area.

"No you don`t." Ginny sing-songed, then she became serious, "Mum wants everyone at the burrow as soon as they receive their letters, so we can discuss are matches and wedding plans." She made a face.

"Okay is Hers up?" I asked heading towards the fireplace, and snatching the floo powder off the shelf (I hated apparating).

"She spent the night at Ron`s and her letter hasn`t arrived, so I assume they sent it to his place."

In nodded in response, "I bet they`re matched as well, the ministry wouldn`t dare break up part of the Golden Trio." I said, with a little bit of bitterness in my tone. Ginny didn't say anything, so assumed she either agreed with me or what she had to say wasn`t the nicest thing. Probably the latter.

Taking a pinch of floo powder in my fingers, I ducked into the fire place, "The Burrow." I said clearly and was instantly pulled through the floo system. The fire place at the Burrow spit me out onto the rug. Immediately began hacking up a mouth full of ash.

"You know you're supposed to close your mouth when you use the floo." A familiar voice said above me. I rolled over, so that I could see the person to whom the voice belonged to. "CHARLIE!" I exclaimed, jumping up and hugging the second eldest Weasley.

"I missed you." Charlie said hugging me tighter. Charlie had been like an older brother to me, as well as most of the other Weasley boys, but Charlie more so than the others. I remembered seeing him for a moth every summer and we would play pranks on Fred and George and put dung bombs in Percy`s room and basically have blast!

"Why are you here." I asked him, when we finally stopped hugging.

"The Marriage Law." He reminded me and I groaned.

"Who`s you "match?" I questioned him curiously, wondering if it was someone I knew. But at that moment the twins apparated into the room, as well as Ginny, Harry, with 4 year old Teddy Lupin in his arms, Ron and Hermione and our conversation was interrupted by the loud greetings. Normally I would have hugged both Fred and George, but I hung back.

Mrs. Weasley swept into the room a few minutes later, with Fleur by her side. In Fleur`s arms was 3 year old Victoire. At the site of Teddy, Vic slipped out of her mothers arm and ran over to him. The two children joined hands and ran off into the house, causing who knows what trouble.

"Alright everyone, settle down." Mrs. Weasley ordered un-necessarily, as everyone had fallen silent when she entered the room. "I figure we`ll announce are matches one by one in order of age."

"Youngest to oldest?" Charlie asked hopefully, looking pleadingly at this mother. She just smiled and shook her head. Sighing Charlie opened his rolled up letter and double checked the name, "Katie Bell." He announced.

"We know her." Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I said simultaneously.

"Wasn`t she the girl that got poisoned by that necklace in your sixth year?" Charlie question Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Ya, she was on the quidditch team with us as well. Damn good chaser to." Fred said vehemently.

Tucking his paper into the back pocket of his jean, Charlie smirked at George, "Your turn mate."

Not looking in the least bit fazed, George didn`t even unroll his piece of parchment, "Angelina Johnson."

"Awesome." Fred congratulated his brother, not even fazed that his twin was marrying his ex-girlfriend, "You two`ll drive each other bonkers." He added grinning and patting George on the back, "Mum can I wait till the end to share my match?" he asked his mother. I winced, then it wasn`t a mistake, I was really matched to Fred.

"Oh bloody hell." I muttered under my breath

"Of Course Dear." Mrs. Weasley told him.

"But that`s not fair mum!" Charlie exclaimed, sounding like an angry two year old.

"Life`s not fair." Mrs. Weasley answered her eldest son, sending the rest of the group into laughter. "Alright, settle down!" Mrs. Weasley told everyone, "Ronald it`s your turn."

Ron smiled at Hermione and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "We`re matched." He told his mum. Making Mrs. Weasley grin and everyone else cheer.

"You lucky bastard." Fred told his youngest brother jokingly and I agreed with my husband to be (bleh) completely.

Everyone`s eyes were on Harry and Ginny now, waiting for the news we all expected, but it was Hermione who posed the question, "Are you two…?"

"Of course we are." Ginny rolled her eyes, "The Ministry wouldn`t dare take away the one thing that makes their Golden Boy happy."

"Well I wouldn't say one thing…" Harry teased and Ginny smacked him, hard, on the arm, "I`m mean, of course the one thing Dear." He corrected himself quickly and Ginny smiled happily.

"C`mon Bex it`s your turn now, tell us who the lucky guy who gets to marry you is." George coaxed.

"Ya so we can beat him to a bloody pulp." Charlie added, menacingly. I saw Fred gulp put of the corner of my eye and a smile played across my lips

"Well you see it`s actually kind of-" but I was cut off, for the second time today I might I add, by Fred dropping to his knee in front of me and saying.

"Rebecca Andrews," Which wasn`t the best way to start, I hate people using my full name, "I`ve known you since you were a scrawny, tinier then you are now first year (not helping his case.) and I`ve treated you like a little sister since then. Playing pranks on you, teasing you, threatening guys who might have even had the single slightest interest in you and now due to this stupid law I`m going to marry you. So will you please do me and yourself a favor and marry me?" I stared at him.

"Is that your proposal?' I asked skeptically, "Really? You expect me to marry someone who called me "scrawny" and "tiny" and on top of that you used my first name!"

"I personally believe it was brilliant!" Fred said and George nodded in agreement.

"Ya well you were damn wrong and I expect a proper proposal, one with out insults. Some time in the future!" Sighing I extended my hand, so my fiance could slip the ring onto my finger, "Yes I will marry you Fredrick Weasley." I motioned, "Not like I have much of choice."

Ginny was staring at me, 'Your marrying my brother?" She asked incredulously, "You`re gonna be my sister." She squealed, her voice rising in pitch with each word.

"Gin, can you please not make us go deaf." Ron said, taking a step away from his sister and rubbing his ear.

"What am I chopped liver?" Hermione joked and all three of us hugged.

"I guess I am." I said, smiling slightly, "Pity I have to go through such drastic measures to accomplish that goal."

"Aww admit it you love the fact that you get to marry a hottie like me." Fred said coming up behind me and attempting to wrap his arms around me. I darted away.

"Try that again and I`ll hex you, Dearest." I said, in a sickeningly sweet tone of voice. Fred laughed, but he still took a hasty step backwards.

"Time to talk wedding plans!" Mrs. Weasley announced, "Anyone who`s fiance is not here, you can go." I noticed a very large planer in her arms, that had not been there before, "Fred and Bex. You`re up first.

I gulped and headed into the lions den.


	2. Chapter 2

I still can`t believe what was going on. It`s like my brain can`t process anything. Fred and I had just spent the past hour discussing our wedding with Mrs. Weasley and all I remember is "Black, white and mint green." those are the wedding colors, I think and Hermione and Ginny are my bridesmaids and Victoire and Teddy as flower girl and ring bear.

Somehow I also made the decision to go pick out a wedding dress from Ginny`s and my shop, along with Hermione and Ginny (We hadn`t gotten in touch with Katie ad Angie was wearing her mums old gown, So George says.)

Mrs. Weasley is insisting the weddings be ready in two weeks, so there's no chance of one of us going over the January 1rst deadline (Which is in 2 months). She is also insisting that there only be a week in between each wedding, which is fairly reasonable. It also means that they`ll all be over in five weeks which is fine with me. All the couples are fighting over the last date except for Harry and Ginny who said they'd go first. I am determined Fred and I will have that last spot. I want to push this wedding off as long as possible!

I`m still trying to grasp the concept of getting married. When and if I ever decided to get hitched, I thought it would be for love. Damn that sounds sappy even in my head. It`s not like Fred is not a great guy, he`s just not the ideal match for me.

"I can`t marry Fred!" I exclaimed to Ginny and Hermione, back home in our flat. "He`s arrogant, annoying, abnormal, aggravating and… an ass. Some of the time." I added (graciously, in my opinion.) Ginny and Hermione snorted exchanging a look that said something like: 'She`s gone insane.' Which is so not true! I`ve always been crazy

"Well think about how you look to him." Hermione pointed out the logical one, as usual.

"Ya." Ginny agreed, from her position on the floor, hunting for a missing boot. Sitting up, my lovely best friend began ticking off adjectives that described me, on her fingers, "Short tempered, short in general-" that last on earned her a glare from me, even if it was true! (But still why point out the obvious, I mean seriously!) "Stubborn, Significantly younger than him-"

"Oi, only four years!" I exclaimed, but Ginny held up a hand.

"And slightly standoffish." She finished, finally hopping up the missing boot in her hand.

"What`s that supposed to mean?" I asked Ginny getting up and grabbing my purse.

"Well," Hermione started, also standing and reaching for her purse, "You can come off a little but… hard to get to know."

"But Fred already knows me!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms up in the air in frustration.

"No,' Ginny rolled her eyes at me, "He knows Bex Harrison, the untouchable, gorgeous smart girl who doesn`t care what anyone says. He doesn`t know Rebecca Andrews, the beautiful, insecure girl who still cries about her parents at night and is depressed that they won`t be here to see her wedding, no matter who the groom is."

I stared at her stunned, "I do n-" Ginny interrupted me with a look.

"Your room is right next to mine and the walls aren`t thick." With that she spun on her heel and apparated in a blur of fiery red hair and black leather boots. Hermione and I followed suit and we all landed in front of Ginny`s and my store. "Okay, time to look at dresses." Ginny exclaims in a false happy voice.

"I still don`t understand why we can`t just wear jeans." I mutter. Never being that much into the whole dressing up thing, wearing a big puffy whit dress promises to be hell for me.

"Because Rebecca," Hermione stated in a tone that suggested she was talking to a unruly five year old, "At a wedding you are supposed to look pretty and dressy, especially if you`re the bride."

As per usual Hermione`s logic was infallible, so my only response was, "Don`t call me Rebecca." Lame I know.

"Well I already know what kind of dress I want." Ginny saunters over to three wedding dress section of Weasley and Harrison Dresses. Picking a long creamy lace dress from the rack of dresses, and holding it tight to her, Ginny turned to us, to show us.

"I`ve had my eye on it since Harry proposed." She admitted and I smiled.

Try it on." Hermione encouraged and we headed back to the fitting rooms. I reclined on the chaise lounge, while Hermione chose to curl up on an overstuffed blue arm chair. Darting into the dressing room, Ginny closed the purple velvet curtain behind her.

"So I guess we`ll have to get dresses for Charlie`s and George`s weddings?" I asked Hermione. Again debating whether showing up in nice jeans and a pretty shirt would work.

"I suppose. I was going to by one and just transfigure it for each wedding." Hermione explained, "Oh and we`re invited to Neville's and Hannah Abbot`s wedding, Seamus and Pavarti`s wedding, as well as Luna`s wedding, though she didn't say who she was marrying."

Hermione had barely finished her sentence when Ginny stepped out of the dressing room. Turning at the same time, Hermione and I let out twin gasps. Ginny who was normally gorgeous, looked absolutely stunning in the cream colored strapless dress. Her pale skin was emphasized by the slightly darker dress. The waist was high and a white ribbon wrapped around just under her breasts forming a bow with two long strands falling to the bottom of the dress. The lace over the dressed almost looked like snowflakes to my eyes.

"Wow Gin." I murmured in aw, "If you don`t wear that dress on your wedding day, I will personally murder you." I concluded

"And I will help." Hermione agreed.

Giggling Ginny spun, making the dress puff up around her and the slight train drag on the ground. "I knew it was the dress before I put it on, as soon as I saw it when I was un-packing the shipment of dresses, I was like I`m going to wear this for my wedding."

While Hermione and I waited as Ginny changed out of the beautiful gown, a slight argument arose, "You go first Herms." I suggested.

"But you should get it over with, since you don`t want to even get married." Hermione reasoned and for once I had a witty come back to her brilliant logic.

"No I think I`d rather sustain my own torture." Damn that sounded better in my head. Ginny stepped out of the dressing room for the second time, this time on her jeans and long-sleeved shirt.

"Herm`s you're up next." Ginny pulled Hermione back to the main area of the store, while I smirked in victory.

"Okay so they we`ll work this is each of us pick one dress for Hermione here, including Herms herself." Ginny explained, 'That`ll mean she`ll have three dresses to start off with."

"Thank you Gin," Hermione said rolling her eyes, "Bex here and I had no clue that three times one equals three."

Ignoring Hermione Ginny strode into the maze of racks. I followed cautiously, all these dresses looked stunning and delicate. Casually flipping through dresses, I looked for one that looked Hermione-ish to me. After maybe ten minutes I settled on a strapless dress with a full taffeta (I think) skirt that had some beading on it, but not much and a regular waist line. The bodice had gold beading, identical to the one on the skirt that went half way up the bodice. I felt the gold beading was appropriate since Hermione's and Ron`s wedding colors were Red and Gold.

Carefully lifting the dress from among the others, I held it aloft, so the skirt wouldn`t touch the floor and made my way to the dressing rooms where Hermione and Ginny were already waiting for me, each holding a dress.

"Mine first!" Ginny announced. Ginny`s dress turned out to be a mermaid styled gown that made Hermione`s small hips, look actually there and clung to her curves. The skirt wasn`t very puffy like the one I had chosen, but it had some flare. The bodice of the mermaid dress had gold beading, like the one I had chosen, but instead of only covering half of the bodice it was all over it.

"I like it." Ginny announced firmly.

"That`s cause you chose it." I muttered good naturedly, "but it does look good Herms."

"Thanks guys." Hermione said, "But I can`t sit in it, see." Attempting to sit down Hermione ended up in a leaning positing, only a small portion of her back actually resting on the chair.

"That might be a problem." I said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Okay so this one`s a no." Ginny asked and Hermione nodded, "Then you can go try on yours."

"Why does mine half to be last?" I whined/asked, after Hermione had reentered the curtained room.

"Because you sacrificed Herms so you could… what was it you said… sustain your torture." Ginny smiled sweetly at me.

"I think Ron was right, you do resemble that picture of the devil in Teddy`s story book." Ginny just laughed evilly.

"Okay Guys." Hermione called, as she stepped out from behind the curtain. The dress Hermione was big, with a long ruffled train and lots of beading on the front. It looked as if Herms was swimming in the dress.

"No." I said firmly and Ginny nodded fervently.

"That bad?" Hermione sighed. Ginny nodded again. "Okay I`ll try Bex`s on."

I did miniature victory dance and Ginny laughed. After a few minutes we heard a small gasp from behind the purple curtain. "Is it that bad?" I asked Herms.

"No." Came Hermione`s reply, her voice squeaky, "Girls, I think this is the one!"

Sweeping out from behind the curtain, Hermione looked resplendent in the dress I had chosen from her. The beading set of her tan skin and the taffeta reached down to her toes.

"Boy do I have bloody brilliant taste." I murmured.

"Looks as if we`ve found your dress Herms." Ginny concluded. "And now it`s Bex`s turn." She cackled evilly and Hermione joined in.

"Okay let`s get this over with." I muttered and plunged back into the maze of dresses. "I`m looking for something simple!" I called to the others in a vain hope that they would listen to me.

Carefully looking through the dresses, I finally settled on a simple corseted dress with a semi full skirt, with only a little beading on the bodice. Happy with my choice I went back to the dressing rooms.

"Okay, here you go." Ginny said handing me a dress that looked the opposite of simple. I sighed and went through the purple curtain. The dressing room was full of mirrors, so I could tell as soon as I tried that this dress looked horrendous on me. The beading was very bold and all over the dress, "Ginervra Molly Weasley." I yelped.

"Yes Rebecca Theresa Harrison?" Ginny`s sweet voice call back. Not even bothering to step out to show them I quickly pulled my own clothes back on. After I was fully dressed I stepped out from behind the curtain.

"Where`s the dress?" Ginny asked innocently.

"It was hideous." I said to her and took the dress Hermione handed to me, "And about 10 sizes too big." Ginny continued to smile, but now it was slightly more devilish.

"Sorry just living up to my anti-angel reputation." I rolled my eyes at her and stepped back into the changing room.

The dress Hermione chose for me had a simple wrapped bodice and the skirt had 4 wrinkled layers, with a bit of cream lace poking out at the bottom. I smiled at myself in the mirror, this dress made me feel like I was a princess, scratch that, a queen! I gasped at my appearance. The strapless dress left my shoulders bear, but they looked majestic.

"Well c`mon then show us!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I stepped back into the room and I heard my to friends give an actual "Ahhh"

"You look beautiful Bex." Ginny said getting up and hugging me, tears coming to her eyes, "Just think Herms are baby girl getting married." I playfully swatted her and we hugged. Just then we heard someone enter the shop.

"Hello?" Called out a familiar voice, Fred wandered into the dressing room and Ginny hastily pushed me back into the dressing room before he could see and the dress.

"Bloody hell Fred!" Hermione exclaimed jumping up hand on her hips, "Ever heard off knocking?"

"Sorry." Fred said, not sounding sorry whatsoever, "I was just looking for my lovely bride to be."

"You call me that again and I won`t be a bride to be." I called out from behind the curtain.

I heard Fred chuckled, "I was thinking we could go to dinner tonight and talk?" He asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we`re going to be getting married in two weeks and having kids after that and I figured we should at least know each other's favorite colors."

"You can pick her up at our flat six." Ginny proclaimed, making my decision for me.

I heard her usher Fred out of store and I came back out, "Well looks like I`ve got a date." I said to Hermione.


	3. ANOUNCEMENT

Hey Everyone sorry I haven`t updated lately! I had exams! I`ll update in the next week or two!


	4. Chapter 3

_**AN: Hello Everyone! SO sorry for the wait! My life has been ridiculously hectic, BUT I`m back now and ready to type! I have so much more to do with Bex and Fred, (for those who doubted I would continue) so if you haven`t already click that alert button, do so and while you`re at it why don`t you favorite button as well and write a review! I`d love it if you did!**_

_**Also it was brought to my attention that I screwed up the last name for my wonderful name character! It is Harrison, so sorry that I put Andrews in there, that was her original name, before I decided on the title!**_

After much persisting from Ginny and Hermione, I let them help me dress for my date with Fred. Hell, I was too nervous to pick out my own outfit anyways. Gin and Hermione spent an hour going through my clothes and having me try on out fits, way too much time in my opinion. Then it was time for hair and makeup, joy!

Six o`clock came and I was teased, curled, straightened and waiting. A loud knock resounded around the apartment, while Ginny was applying my last coat of eye shadow. Snatching my purse from my bed, I dashed to the door. Taking a quick deep breath and reminding myself that it was just Fred, nothing to be nervous about, I opened the door.

"Hey." I said awkwardly, not sure whether to invite him in or just exit the flat as quickly as possible.

"Hey." He replied, smiling shyly.

'_Fred being shy?'_ Impossible, I thought_ 'must have misread the smile.' _

"Umm… I guess we should go?"

"Yes!" I said quickly and stepped out on to the landing, I noticed that his shirt brought out his deep blue eyes. Tilting my head slightly to look at him in the small space of landing, "Where are we going?" I asked casually, trying to ignore how close we were.

The shy smile was replaced by his standard 'I know something you don`t know' smile, "That`s something for me to know and you to find out. " I rolled my eyes and let him take my arm and we apparated to… a field… in the middle of nowhere.

"Why are we here?" I asked him, looking around at the beautiful moonlit field, despite it being the middle of December, it wasn`t cold. Suspected a spell was controlling the climate.

"To have dinner… obviously." Fred told me, his smirk growing larger.

He gestured to a blanket a few paces away from us, which I had over looked. Piled with food, a picnic basket sat in the middle, probably cutesy of Mrs. Weasley I thought. Fred offered me his arm.

"If I may escort the lady to her table." He asked teasingly and I rolled my eyes, ignoring his arm I walked to the blanket and plopped down. Fred smiled well naturedly and sat opposite me. Pulling out what looked to be a platter of beef stroganoff. I squealed with joy, beef stroganoff was my all-time favorite food. Fred served us each a plate and I dug in.

"Your mom is the best cook ever." I mumbled through a mouth full of the delectable food.

"You underestimate me!" Fred said in mock outrage, "I would never have my mother cook a meal I was going to feed to my date. That would be using her skills for my benefit! What kind of person do you think I am!"

"So you`re telling me you made this." I said in disbelief

"Hell no." He exclaimed, looking at me like I was insane, "Last time I tried to cook I nearly burnt down the flat. No, George made this."

"I wonder if the ministry would let me marry George instead of you." I pondered, only half joking, "I mean if he can cook like this…"

"Yes, but I can do other thing much, more scream worthy then cutting up some meat." Fred wiggled his eye brows at me and I flushed and looked away. After an awkward silence Fred finally spoke.

"So we`re going to have to have kids together." I nearly chocked again and stared at him, startled, "Three in fact." Fred winked at me, "Bet you`re looking forward to that!" He continued oblivious to my startled look.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed almost choking on my food. Fred looked at me, confused, "You don`t just say something like that to a person, especially after what you said before that!"

"You mean implying that I have more pleasing skills then my twin?" Fred teased.

I threw my hands up in the air, "Do you not get the freaking position we`re in?" I yelled, "I don`t know if you noticed Fred but we`re being forced to get married and we don`t have any interest in each other at all! Do you really think I want to marry you! Hell I would rather marry freaking Draco Malfoy at least he wouldn`t joke about it!"

He looked at me, his teasing smile, replaced with a look of anger, "Of course I get what`s going on! You really think I want to marry some kids who`s barely out of school? You think I want to have to sleep with my little sisters best friend! AND AT LEAST I`M TRYING TO TALK ABOUT THE PROBLEM, INSTEAD OF HIDING MYSELF AWAY AND IGNORING EVERYONE LIKE YOU DID!"

I stared at him, shocked that he would go there. I stood up and stormed away, tears pulling at the corners of my eyes. I could have just apparated, but I didn`t really want to go back to the flat, so I ran. I ran as fast as I could into the woods. He was right, of course, but it`s not the same. Having your parents die and being forced to get married are to completely different things.

Exhausted and now full out crying, I collapsed underneath a weeping willow. Kinda appropriate, huh? I realized how cold it was without the heat spell and wished I hadn`t left my wand at the picnic blanket. I wrapped my arms around myself and rested my head on my knees.

After a while I heard the crunching of leaves and saw some wand light. Fred pushed through the curtain of branches. And sat next to me, he didn`t say anything or touch me, he just sat there… and that made me mad.

"What?" I snapped, even as I said it I regretted my tone.

"I`m sorry." Fred spoke quietly and looked down at me, it was clear he was really sorry.

"Sorry doesn`t make up for being an ass." I told him harshly. He winced and looked away, 'But-"I said slowly, "It`s a start." He looked back at me a small smile playing across his face. I shivered and his expression turned concerned.

"You`re cold." It wasn`t a question it was a statement. Going to remove his jacket, Fred realized he didn`t have one, so instead he wrapped his arms around me.

This time I shivered again, but this time it wasn`t from the cold. Wow, Fred was certainly well muscled, I could feel 6 pack as he pulled me a bit closer.

"I`m sorry for blowing up at you," I muttered, resting my head on his chest, "It`s all just happening so fast. I mean we just got the letters to day and I already have my dress."

"I know." Fred whispered, for the first time since George had laid bleeding on the sofa after the death eater attack, I heard vulnerability in Fred`s voice, "I didn`t mean what I said about you being a kid or what I said about sleeping with you. I`m sure your great in bed."

I glared up at him, "To soon?" He winced, I just nodded, "Okay." We sat there in silence for a while, then Fred spoke again, "Could you not tell my sister what I said to you?" She`d flip." I laughed, shocking Fred so much so that he let go of me and I fell to the ground, "What, what`s so funny?"

I smiled up at him from my position on the ground, "You all are so scared of her!" I exclaimed, "She`s like what half your size and five years younger than you!" I continued to laugh and Fred joined in.

"She`s scary!" He said when we both had stopped laughing!

"At least she hasn`t tied you to a chair and curled, then straightened, then re-curled you hair and at least she hasn`t done unspeakable thing to you with a make-up brush and all in the name of helping you took 'accentuate your features'." I exclaimed.

"Well she did a very good 'accentuating those features." Fred said his voice slightly lower. I blushed, of course he would say that, it didn`t mean anything, right?

"Thanks." I muttered, my face going even redder. I was thankful it was dark out, over wise Fred might have noticed.

He hopped up and extended his hands to me. I grabbed hold of them and he pulled me up at the same time I pushed off the ground to get up. The result of was that we were close, our chests almost touching. I could feel his breath on my face and I was surprised to find it minty. Fred looked down at me, an expression I wasn`t able to read on his face. I wanted to look away from him, but his eyes were so blue and I couldn`t bring myself to turn from them

A twig snapped somewhere in the forest, the spell was broken, I stepped away and wrapped my arms around myself, shivering, cold again now that Fred`s arms weren`t wrapped around me.

"Let`s go. I promised my sister I`d have you home at a reasonable hour." His light joking tone now returned. The serious Fred I had a glimpse of was gone.

Back at the flat Fred and I stood outside the closed door. "I had a good time." I told him, smiling, "Despite the disagreement." I smiled up at him, my back leaning against the door.

"It`s nice to know you have some fire in you… can`t wait to see the rest."

I rolled my eyes and hit him playfully on the chest, "You and your suggestive comments."

"You like them you know it."

I ignored his words and went up on top-toe; still I wasn't tall enough to reach his lips so he bent down slightly. (curse my height, or lack thereof.) I kissed him gently on the lips and pulled away.

Spinning on my heel, I opened the door to the flat, "Night." I called to him, but he had already disaparated.

I sighed and entered the still lit living room, not surprisingly, both Ginny and Hermione were still up "Reading". As soon as they spoted I was attacked by a barrage of questions.

"How did it go?"

"Did you have a good time?"

"Where`d he take you?"

"Did you two make out?"

I rolled my eyes and made beeline for my room, but was halted by a sharp, "Rebecca! " I sighed and turned slowly around, to look at my two roommates.

"Yes?" I said sweetly.

"Come sit down, tell us about you date." Ginny words wasn`t a question it was an order, an order that I followed. I crossed the room and sat on the sofa opposite them.

"It went fine, yes I had a good time, He took me to a field and we had a picnic, and no we didn`t make out." The last a fact one I slightly regretted, "Can I please go now?" I asked yawning.

"C`mon tell us about it." Ginny coaxed. And I did, leaving out the part about Fred insulting me of course. Once I was done, both girls smiled at me, "Sounds like you had fun." Ginny commented.

"Ya I did." I replied, smiling as well. I honestly did have a good time. Who knew Fred could be so sweet and kind.

"Mum sent over some more wedding details while you two were out and we`re all getting together at the burrow tomorrow night, so everyone can get to know everyone else's finance`s." Gin rolled her eyes, "Even though we all already know each other!"

"Cool it Gin." Hermione said, speaking for the first time since I first entered, "I`m glad you and Fred are getting along. I'm sure you two`ll be happy."

"Guys I`m going to look over the wedding stuff then go to sleep. I`m pretty tired." I tried to act like Iw as about to collapse from sleep as I got up and headed towards my bedroom, "Night." I called over my shoulder then closed the door and snatched the letter papers that Mrs. Weasley had sent over off my desk.

Crossing the room to my bed, I sat cross legged and sorted through the enormous stack of papers. Many of them were bride's maid dress ideas, but Ginny, Hermione and I had already agreed that I could design and make the dresses, so I tossed those aside. The rest were full of seating plans and different flower arrangements, I sighed and flopped backwards on my bed. I just needed to rest my eyes then I could go through all these.


End file.
